Fandom:Bots/Requests for approval/WikiCleanerBot 7
WikiCleanerBot 7 :The following discussion is an archived debate. '''Please do not modify it.' To request review of this BRFA, please start a new section at WT:BRFA.'' The result of the discussion was WikiCleanerBot 7 Operator: Time filed: 11:53, Thursday, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Function overview: Fix some errors reported by Automatic, Supervised, or Manual: Automatic Programming language(s): Java (WPCleaner) Source code available: On GitHub (especially algorithms 532 and 540) Links to relevant discussions (where appropriate): Edit period(s): Several edit sessions to go through the existing list once, then once or twice a month at most. Estimated number of pages affected: in the end, probably several tens of thousands (a dry run on around 1,300 pages yielded more than 700 pages modified, and the list itself is bigger than 100,000 pages) Namespace(s): Main Exclusion compliant (Yes/No):''' Yes '''Function details: Fix some cases of missing end tags as reported by which can be either a missing HTML end tag or a missing end for bold/italic formatting. I already run this task regularly on frwiki, and I haven't seen any problem there, so I don't foresee many problems for running it on enwiki. Discussion :Couple of comments. I see that some of the pages in question are protected; are these skipped? Also, where are the closing tags inserted in the article? Jo-Jo Eumerus (talk, ) 13:17, 20 June 2019 (UTC) ::Hi Jo-Jo Eumerus. ::* Nothing special is done about the protected pages: editing them will be denied, so no modifications will be done (but there's no verification of protection level of the page before trying to save the modification). ::* The closing tag is inserted in various places depending on the situation: I've done a lot of testing on frwiki, and I've gradually added ways of fixing the missing end tag with the situations I've seen (Algorithm 532, which deals with the missing tag in HTML syntax is quite complex as you can see in the code ; Algorithm 540, which deals with the missing end of bold/italic formatting is also quite complex). A few examples of fixes that can be done : :::* Nested tags ... : for some combinations of tags, the inner tag will be closed just before the outer tag ( ... ) :::* HTML title tags ... : the last tag will be replaced by a closing tag ( ... ) :::* Some replacements inside table cells, inside links, inside image description, inside gallery, inside lists, inside templates :::* ... :::--NicoV (Talk on frwiki) 13:37, 20 June 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I presume that the bot won't get stuck on a protected page. As for the closing tag placement, I guess we'll need to see a trial run to check if there is a placing issue. Jo-Jo Eumerus (talk, ) 13:46, 20 June 2019 (UTC) :::::It won't get stuck on a protected page, it will simply report the problem at the end of the session of fixing pages. Sure, a trial is needed, and I will check results for at least a few hundreds modifications before letting the bot run this task on its own. --NicoV (Talk on frwiki) 14:18, 20 June 2019 (UTC) * Primefac (talk) 17:19, 20 June 2019 (UTC) *: Thanks. I've done the following edits: *:* 5 edits. One small problem on Freedom of Information (audio drama), as the correct fix would have been to remove the pipe that creates a useless template parameter with only italic formatting. I've modified WPC not to remove bold/italic formatting alone in an unnamed template parameter, so it won't do anything in such case. *:* 95 edits. No problems. *: --NicoV (Talk on frwiki) 08:06, 22 June 2019 (UTC) *:: --NicoV (Talk on frwiki) 13:56, 25 July 2019 (UTC)*:: * Headbomb {t · · p · b} 04:11, 6 August 2019 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' To request review of this BRFA, please start a new section at WT:BRFA.''